Dear Diary
by ReDead Hylian
Summary: Why does everyone love me? Everyone, that is, aside from the one I love?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Why does everyone love me? Everyone, that is, except for the one I love. _What happens when he tries to tell her how he feels, but something always interups? Rated T!

A/N: HEY LISTEN! HEY HEY HEY HEY! LISTEN! HEY, LISTEN! HEY! LISTEEEEEN! I hope that got your attention, because this is slightly important.

This fic is slightly AU, because of the way I make the character. All characters are in their human form, or... not as ugly and stupid. I'll describe them all at some point in the story, but I'll give you an example now... Mario wouldn't be a short, fat, big-nosed plumber. He'd be average height (still shorter than Luigi), be thin, but not too thin... have a normal sized nose, and keep the moustache. Basically, he'd just be more attractive. If I kept him in his original form, it would drive me to insanity to have him in my story at all. Same with all the other characters.

Aside from that, I would really appreciate it if you guys were to review on this story. No reviews, no motivation, no story. If you have any ideas for the story, I'd love it if you were to put them in the review. Thank you very much, and I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_---------------------------_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does everyone love me? Everyone, that is, except for the one I love._

_My name is Zelda. Princess of Hyrule. But, right now, I'm not in Hyrule. I'm residing in the Smash Mansion, along with my dear Link, and many other acquiantances. Hm, the Smash Mansion... small in size, compared to my castle back in Hyrule. Fortunately, it's large enough to fit a lot of people._

_Oh, right. It seems I'm going slightly off topic. You see, many of the men here seem to have an infatuation with me. Whether it be a liking, love, or lust. Take for example..._

There was a knock at her door. So she rose, gracefully making her way over to her door and opening it slightly, peering out. Of course, there was one person she didn't enjoy seeing much.

_... Marth. Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea. He thinks that since he's a Prince, he gets whatever he wants. And he wants me to be his girlfriend. No way. Not a chance. I don't like Marth in that way. A friend, maybe, but nothing more. He's a pain in the ass. He constantly flirts with me and tries to win my heart, but he also goes and flirts with other girls in the mansion. He's probably just trying to make me jealous. Well, it's definitely not working._

"Ah, Princess! I was wondering if you'd like to join Ike, Roy and I for lunch, if it's not to much trouble?" the young Prince crossed his fingers behind his back for good luck, as his other arm moved forward while he gave a slight bow.

_And let me tell you. I hate one of his friends. Ike Greil. He's a pervert. He always tries to force himself onto me, but still has a heart, so doesn't try to rape me or anything. And he gets very violent, so he won't hesitate to beat someone up, whether it be a girl or not. Though, Roy is okay. Actually, he's a good friend of mine. Not in the least perverted, and he doesn't even bother flirting with me. But, whenever I'm upset, he brings me flowers and gives that little boy smile he has. What a sweetheart. _

"Sorry, Marth, I'm busy today. I..." Zelda paused, trying to think up a quick excuse. She wasn't too fond of eating lunch with the three of them. "I... promised Peach that I would eat lunch with her today. She wanted to talk to me about something important, so I can't just leave her."

_Okay, so, Peach is my best friend here. She's a Princess, just like me. Though, we're total opposites. She's a total prep. Pink, frilly, and cute things. She really cares about her looks, and can get really girly and squealy. I'm used to it by now. As for me... I'm more mature, and more of a tomboy. I'd rather be out in the mud and climbing trees with a sword at hand, rather than being stuck inside a castle. Oh, and I despise getting kidnapped. A lot._

"Shame..." he sighed, looking down a bit. "Well, maybe some other time, then... well, I suppose if I don't leave now, I'll be late. See ya' later, Princess!" Marth winked and waved a bit, turning and running down the hall until he disappeared into another corridor.

Zelda sighed as well, rolling her eyes a bit. She couldn't stand these guys flirting with her all the time. She was about to shut the door, when a short, firey-haired boy slipped his foot in, grinning widely. "Hey, Zellie!"

A small giggle escaped from the Princess' lips, and she opened the door so the boy could enter. "Good morning, Roy. What brings you here?"

Roy entered, wearing a cheerful smile, as usual. "It's almost time for lunch, and..." he paused, and looked out the hallway, then back in. "I gotta get goin'! You should hurry up to the dining room, before we serve the food without ya'!" with a cute wave, the small boy ran off, laughing as he did so.

Confused. She was confused, to say the least. Roy was acting a bit odd... no matter. She stepped out her door, and immediately blushed, seeing Link exiting his room ahead of her. She straightened herself as soon as he realized her presence.

_The only think I like about getting kidnapped is the fact that I get rescued by... him. Link. He's so... GAH. Sweet, charming, funny, loyal, cute, caring, gentle... and drop-dead sexy. I fell in love with him when he first saved me, but... I have no idea if he feels the same way or not... probably not. But one can dream, can't she?_

"My liege," the green-clad hero approached her and placed a hand over his heart, lowering himself to one knee on the floor.

She really did hate how distant they were with each other. Always acting so formal... she wanted to gain at least more of a friendship with him. But he was so quiet and shy all the time, it was hard. "Please, Sir Link, I am sure that I have told you before, that you need not bow to me."

Link slowly rose, keeping his head down. "I apologize, Your Highness."

Okay, she had had it. She wanted to be treated normally here, not as some stupid Princess. So, she moved a hand forward, placing it on his cheek and guiding his head up. "Zelda. My name is Zelda."

"R-right... sorry, Zelda..." Was that a blush on his cheeks? It was faint, but she could've sworn that it was really there... or maybe these were just hopeful thoughts racking in her imagination.

She retracted her hand quickly, now blushing herself. She would always get so nervous around him. It was frustrating at times, really. She could never look him straight in the eyes without turning red. She really did hope that it didn't make him think that she was unattracted to him... quite the opposite, really.

Link was about to say something, but he stuttered a bit, and was then interrupted by a loud voice coming from the dining room. "Link, Zelda, hurry up! We're hungry!"

The hero muttered a quiet apology before heading to the dining room. Zelda smiled faintly and blushed, as the door was held open for her.

_Okay, so, just about everyone in the mansion knew of my love for Link. Everyone, that is, except for Link himself. He could be really dense sometimes. Everyone had always told me that Link and I would look so good together... so perfect... almost as perfect as his sincere, blue eyes, and his blonde locks, and--- oh dear. I'm rambling. Anyway, I did once hear a rumor about him liking me... but that's just a fantasy for me. If it was true, I would be... I don't know... ecstatic? Sure, let's go with that. Maybe I should just take Peach's advice and kiss him or something. But, that would be a little bold. Just a little. And I'm way too shy to just do something like that. _

After lunch, Zelda immediately went back to her room. Basically, because she saw Ike staring at her, and it put her a little on edge. Once in her room, the door was shut and locked behind her, and she sat down on her bed. She removed her long gloves, her shoulder armor, her boots, her tiara...

_You know what? One thing I hate... dressing like a Princess. People tell me that I'm so beautiful and composed, but I would rather dress in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Dresses can be so uncomfortable. The one I wear, though, is moderately comfortable. Easy to fight in. At least I don't have to wear uncomfortable heels. No, I wear boots. For men. Much, MUCH more comfortable than heels. And much easier to move around in._

She took her hair out of the long braid, and let her bangs loose. Her hair was long and wavy, due to being tied back in a braid all the time. Finally, she took out the earrings she wore, and placed them aside with the rest of the discarded items.

_I really do hate getting all 'prettied up'. But it's how things are. And besides, I have to look good for Link. I can never let him see me when I don't look my best... that would just be embarassing. _

But then, there was a gentle rapping at her door. She figured it was Roy or something, so she made her way over to her door and opened it, immediately flushing a deep red.

"Ah, Y-your Majesty, sorry... for interrupting..." there stood Link. The one person Zelda did not want to come to her door right now, since she wasn't dressed properly.

Zelda couldn't stop blushing, but she shook her head. "It is fine, Sir Link." It always amazed her how she managed to keep her voice so calm, despite how she felt inside. "What is it that you need?"

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight to one side, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I..." a faint blush crossed his cheeks as he started, but he continued. "I, uh... I heard something from Roy a while ago... that..."

She froze. He told him. Roy told Link. This was bad. This was _bad. _

_I wonder what would happen if Link ever found out that I loved him... he probably doesn't return my feelings, so I hope that he never finds out. That would be bad. _

"... he told you?" Zelda interrupted the hero, and her blush deepened. "Goddesses-damn him!" she swiftly moved around Link and disappeared into another hall, leaving a confused and slightly hurt hero.

"She... left," Link stood there, not knowing what to do. "She wouldn't even let me say how I feel..."

_... or maybe it would be for the better._

_----------------------------_

A/N: Thanks for reading, all of you! Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two! Woot! Ugh, I should tell you all now, that I don't have internet access a lot, so I'll probably only post up more chapters on the weekend... bleeeeh.

Aaaand... this chapter is dedicated to my Link. He's always there when I need him, and he always knows how to cheer me up. I sure hope he's reading this... if he is, he probably doesn't even realize that I'm talking about him. Because he doesn't know who the author of this story is. Huhuhu...

Enjoy the story, and please review! *Hands out Heart Pieces to everyone*

----------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

"ROY!"

The firey-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel, grinning widely. "Hey, Zel! What's up?"

Princess Zelda stomped right up to him, a glare settled on her features. "What's up?! WHAT'S UP?! What do you -think- is up?!"

_You know what I can't stand? Backstabbers. When secrets are told, they're meant to be kept. As in... remaining secrets. I've been backstabbed before. It's not very pleasant. This is why I keep to myself a lot. If I never tell anyone my secrets, then they can't pass it on. Unfortunately, there are some secrets which cannot be kept... take my love of my hero, for example. I love him more than the world itself, as cheesy as that sounds. Everyone knows it, because the way I act around him makes it obvious._

Roy looked utterly confused. He cocked an eyebrow, leaning against one of the walls in the long hallway. "You... yelling?"

"No -shit-. Why would you tell Link?! I didn't want him to know! It was a secret! How could you?!" Zelda started to freak out now, pacing back and forth. Panic. She knew that Link probably didn't return her feelings, and that her heart was probably going to be crushed. Even if she was mentally strong, heartbreak was just too much.

The red-head took a small step away, his eyes widening a bit. He didn't like it when Zelda was mad. Sometimes she would get violent... "W-woah, Zel, calm down... I have my reasons for telling him."

"I don't care! You shouldn't have told him! You... you promised that you would keep it a secret," she spoke, her voice dropping at the end. Roy was one of her best friends. And he betrayed her. She turned and ran off to her room.

_But... now he knows that I'm in love with him. I think. I don't even know what to do. Maybe I should talk to him? Or wait for him to talk to me? Or... do nothing? It's going to be so awkward around him. I can tell that I'm going to mess this one up big time._

As soon as she reached her room, she slammed her door behind her and ran into her personal bathroom, slamming that door as well. Gripping the counter tightly, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. People said that she was beautiful, but she didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Look at yourself, Zelda." Wasn't talking to one's self the first sign of insanity? "You're becoming a mess... relax. Yes, relax."

At the thought of relaxing, she shed her clothes onto the floor so she could take a nice, hot shower.

_Whether I mess up or not, things might be okay in the end. At least, that's what I'm hoping... wait. Wait, wait, wait. What if...? Goddesses... what if Link claims to return my feelings, just because I'm a princess? Not just a princess, but the princess of his land. I was his ruler. I was in charge. And it was treason to hurt me in any way-- physically, or mentally. I pray to the Goddesses that he doesn't lie to me like that. That would hurt even more than rejection. Maybe._

Grabbing a towel as she stepped out of the shower, Zelda wrapped it around her slender body. She was still dripping wet when she walked back into her room and over to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her.

And she jumped, whipping her head around to glance at her bed, where the intruder was seated. "What do -you- want?"

_Another thing I hate... that damned shadow. The shadow of my love. Dark Link. Or, Shadow Link. I just call him Shadow. He is so... ugh. He comes after me a lot, just because he thinks I love him. In a way, I do. But I love Link. I would never want to be with Shadow. I hate being in the same room as him, even. He's a creepy, evil pervert._

The shadowy figure stood, and swiftly made his way to her side. He grinned that creepy grin-- the one that she hated. Yet, at the same time, she loved it. "I only wish to see you."

She ignored the fact that he was beside her, still digging through her wardrobe. "Leave. Now."

"Why would you push away the one you love?"

This made the princess flinch. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that it was true, in a way. "My love for his shadow is nothing compared to my love for him."

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. Link's lips. Though, they were darker. Paler. And always appearing in a smirk, sneer, grin, or frown. "You still love me. How can you not? I'm a part of your precious hero. I am him, he is me. Since you are his, you are mine."

Silence.

"If you won't leave... I will," Zelda practically hissed, holding the towel closer to her body. She hated being near this... thing. This shadow. With a snobby, irritated look, she turned and ran out the door, beginning to run around the halls aimlessly. She really hoped that he wasn't going to follow her.

"P... Princess...?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned around to face whoever had approached her, and immediately flushed a deep red. There stood Link, and she was still in only a short towel. "Ah, L-Link... I..."

Link lowered himself to one knee quickly, staying like that with his head bowed, until his princess made a motion for him to rise. "Princess, are you alright?" A faint blush was visible on his cheeks, and he seemed to be having trouble looking at the lady in front of him, as his gaze was lowered to his feet..

Zelda held the towel a bit tighter. "A-aye... fine..." She looked to the wall beside her, red with embarrassment.

The hero shook his head, and finally looked up at her. "You were running... from who?"

"Me."

Swords instantly clashed with a loud sound, as Link drew his sword and swung it at the shadow behind him, who blocked with his own sword.

_Let's have a change of topic, shall we? Uh... what to talk about... uhm... did you know that Hylians have over-sensitive ears? Because our ears are so long. Legend speaks that we have long ears so we can hear the words of the Goddesses. But our hearing is so sensitive, that certain pitches of noise can hurt us. Especially me. My ears are more sensitive than most of my people._

Shadow pulled back his sword, sliding it along Link's. A loud screech was heard as metal scraped across metal, and this caused Zelda to cringe and hold her ears, making a small whimpering sound.

Link slid his sword into its sheath and ran over to the princess, as Shadow took this as a chance to leave. Of course, he was probably still nearby, waiting to strike again.

"Princess, are you alright?" Worry filled the blonde's voice, as he put a warm hand on Zelda's shoulder. His hand was trembling a bit, but she nodded.

"That was... loud..." Her ears were ringing, but she looked up and smiled to show that she was fine. She had definitely been through worse, anyway.

The moment she smiled, Link seemed to blush again and drew his hand back quickly, stumbling over his words. "O-okay... would you like me to... uh... walk you back to your room?"

Zelda nodded, trying to hold back a giggle. Link was cute when he blushed. "Yes, thank you."

_Anyway... I don't think that Link likes Shadow, either. Well, of course he doesn't. It's probably because he's evil, that's all. Or maybe it's because Shadow likes to attack me and such. Maybe he's being protective. One can hope, anyway._

"You may leave, if you wish."

Now, Zelda stood at her wardrobe, pulling out a casual dress that she was going to change into. Link stood at the doorway of her bedroom, looking around cautiously. "Would you... e-eh... mind if I... stayed? I can sense Shadow nearby, a-and I don't want him to get to you, and..."

"Yes, yes. Of course." She enjoyed his company, anyway. "I will return momentarily," she said, as she walked into her bathroom. As soon as she did, she mentally scolded herself for looking like this in front of Link as she dressed herself. Not wanting to take the time to worry about her hair and makeup, she returned to Link, who was still standing at the doorway, though the door was closed now.

"... can we talk?" He asked, as he fidgeted with his earring nervously.

Zelda knew what was coming, and walked to her bed, seating herself and patting the empty space beside her. "Please, sit with me."

Link shuffled towards the bed and took his sword and shield off of their place on his back, resting them against the frame of the bed. Sitting beside Zelda as instructed, he looked down at his hands, not knowing how to say what was on his mind.

Zelda, too, was staring at her hands. She was trying to voice her thoughts, as well.

The boy clad in green cleared his throat and began to speak. "Zelda... I lo---"

He couldn't finish, as he was cut off by a loud scream.

--------------------------------

A/N: Huhuhu, cliffie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review... please. *Hugs for all!*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, guys! It's really encouraging to hear people say that they like your story. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dear Diary,_

Link shot up from his seat on the bed, equipping his sword and shield. He looked toward Zelda, as if asking for permission to leave.

"That…" Zelda stood up as well. "That was Peach. I know it was. I'm coming with you."

_I recently realized how much my friends mean to me. I've gained quite a few friends, ever since I left Hyrule and came to the mansion. People here… they understand me. Most of them, anyway. Especially Peach. A fellow Princess. Though, she actually enjoys being a Princess, and I don't. That's the main difference between us. She likes the pink dresses, and the high heels, and the pretty tiaras. I hate it._

The hero was about to object, but he decided against it, knowing that he shouldn't argue with his princess. With a slight nod of his head, he led her out of the room.

"MOVE!"

_She also likes her hero, Mario. They fell in love long ago, and have been inseparable ever since. Mario's younger brother, Luigi, is one of Peach's best friends. Those three are pretty much always seen together. And whenever she's not with them, she's with Samus and I. Samus is the third member in our group, but she's more distant. I don't know her too well… we only know each other through Peach._

As soon as the two Hylians stepped out of the room, they were nearly shoved aside by Peach's hero, Mario. He seemed to be in a rush to make his way over to where Peach's scream came from.

Letting him pass, Link led Zelda to where the scream was heard, following Mario.

"N-no… my-a Peach…" Mario sunk down to his knees and gently touched Peach's cheek. There she lay, her body bloody and broken.

A small gasp emanated from Zelda's lips, as she stood there, shocked. This was her best friend, after all.

"Zelda." Samus' voice rose from behind the young princess, clear and calm. "You have healing magic."

_I wonder what would happen if our little group was ever separated. I still have other friends… like all of the swordsmen… somewhat. Hm, if Peach ever left our group, I'm pretty sure that Samus and I would stop hanging out in general. Samus and I have never been close… maybe I should try to talk to her someday soon. _

"R-right…" She kneeled down beside Mario, and moved a hand to Peach's neck, checking for a pulse. When she found nothing, she moved to feel the other princess' wrist. Still nothing. "She's… dead."

Zelda stood again, remaining as calm as she could, and placed a comforting hand on Mario's shoulder.

"My-a poor Princess…" Ignoring the hand on his shoulder, Mario brushed aside Peach's bangs and leaned over, kissing her bloody forehead and whispering to her dead body. "Who could-a do-a something like-a this…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Onto another topic… ah, I really should be reading or something right now. I read a lot. And I get a lot of paperwork sent to me from Hyrule. I should be working on that, too. Oh, well, someone will end up disturbing me, anyway. They always do. I hate it when people interrupt my work._

There was a soft knock at Zelda's door, causing her to look up from the pile of papers and books she had at her desk. She shrugged and looked back down at her work, calling out to whoever was at her door. "Busy, go away."

_Unless it's a close friend, or something. Friends come before work. That's something I learned after a while of staying in this mansion. _

The door opened anyway, and in walked a short, green-clad hero, who was known as Young Link. "Zelda…?"

She looked over at Young Link, and forced a smile. "Oh, Chikara. Come here." She held open her arms, and Young Link, or 'Chikara', ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ness and Lucas… they were found… dead…" Young Link started to sob, burying his head in the princess' shoulder.

Zelda tightened her grip around the young boy, rubbing his back to try and calm him. "It's okay, nothing will get you. I want you to go find someone safe to stay with, so I can finish my work. Can you do that?"

He nodded and pulled back, running out of the door.

"Goddesses, this---"

_But if I get disturbed too much, I do get a little snappy. After all, how can one concentrate on work with so many distractions?_

Another knock at the door interrupted Zelda's thoughts, causing her to sigh in frustration. "Go away!"

Once again, the door opened anyway. "Sheesh, since when do you not want my company?"

"Roy, now's not the time. I'm working."

"While people are dying? Something is seriously wrong, Zels… we lost the Pokémon Trainer, and all of the Pokémon."

Zelda winced at the thought. "Does that include Jigglypuff, Pikachu, MewTwo and Lucario?"

Roy nodded, looking down at his feet. "We're all meeting in the den in about half an hour. Are you coming?"

"Aye, I'll be there."

The swordsman nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

_That's when I like to take time to pray to the Goddesses. I know that they'll always watch over me, and they listen to my words._

"Listen to my words, Goddesses… Farore, Din, Nayru…" Zelda started her prayer, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "I pray for the safety of my fellow companions, and most of all, the hero of your land…"

In the midst of her prayer, the door to her bedroom slowly creaked open. Link entered quietly, and hearing the blessing, he too closed his eyes, head bowed.

"… I pray that whatever is happening will end soon, for all of these lives do not deserve such deaths. Goddess Nayru, bless my soul, and continue to lend me your wisdom…"

"And I, Goddess Farore, your courage," Link interrupted, his voice sounding serious. His princess didn't look up or speak, so he continued. "Lend us the power we need to end these series of unfortunate events."

For a brief moment, the Triforce symbols on the back of both Hylians' hands gave off a dull glow, and then dissipated.

"Please watch over us," Zelda finished, and then raised her head.

The blonde hero whispered something under his breath, before opening his eyes and smiling at his princess. "The Goddesses will protect us."

"Aye, they always have, and always will," Zelda stood from her desk, while giving a small smile back at the hero.

_You want to know one thing that I've always loved? The way Link acts when he's protecting me. He always smiles at me to make me feel safe, and keeps me close. He'll even hold my hand. Maybe… just maybe, he likes me. Like that. _

"Shall we go down to the den, Princess? I don't want you going down there alone, just in case something happens…" Link smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He took another step toward the princess and bowed, holding out his hand.

"Yes, of course." Zelda smiled gratefully and reached forward, taking Link's hand, and causing him to blush in response.

Standing up straight once more, Link started to walk down to the den, intertwining his fingers with the tender, gloved ones. Zelda didn't mind this at all, and stepped closer to her hero.

Link blushed faintly at all of this close contact, but knew that this was no time to get flustered, and kept a confident smile on his face.

_It's cute how he always acts so nervously, too. Whenever I get close, he blushes and gets all fidgety. This could be a sign that he really does love me…_

"BOO!" A large hand grabbed Zelda's shoulder from behind, causing her to yelp and jump a bit.

Reacting instantly, Link pulled his princess close against his chest, using his other hand to pull out his sword and hold it up to the man now before them.

The other swordsman laughed loudly, moving out of the Master Sword's range.

"Not funny, Ike." Link pulled back his sword, sheathing it once more. Still holding Zelda close to him, he glared, resisting the urge to punch Ike in the face.

"Aw, come on, Link. You gotta admit, Zelda's cute when she's scared," Ike said, reaching a hand forward to run the back of his finger along Zelda's cheek.

"Don't fucking touch her, you prick." Link used his free arm to grab Ike's wrist and shove it away, flipping him off after. He kept an arm around Zelda and turned back towards the den, starting to walk again.

Ike shrugged and ran ahead of them, heading to the dining room. As soon as he was gone, Link's muscles relaxed slightly. "I hate that guy. He thinks that he can just touch you whenever he fucking feels like it."

"Link, calm down… he means no real harm," Zelda spoke quietly, leaning against Link a bit.

"You say that now… but you never know when he'll barge into your room in the middle of the night and try to rape you."

This made Zelda tense up, her thoughts wandering over to the shadow that occasionally disrupted her sleep.

Link noticed this and stopped walking, pulling away and placing his hands on Zelda's shoulders. Peering down at her, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I just… felt a chill." Zelda placed her hands atop of Link's, and removed them from her shoulders.

"If you say so, Princess…" He carefully placed his arm around Zelda's waist, and looked down at her, as if asked if this motion was alright.

She only smiled and leaned on him slightly, and they began to walk.

_You know, sometimes it really does seem like he loves me. We even have those moments that make us look like a couple. But, this could just be hopeful thinking… but one can hope._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! Please review, and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. *Hugs for everyone!***


End file.
